Stolen Kisses
by synchromeshade
Summary: — Empat tahun lalu semuanya bermula. Ketika Louis mencuri sebuah ciuman darinya. OS. SLASH.


**Stolen Kisses**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is inte_ _nd_ _ed.  
_ _ **Warning:**_ _SLASH, Next-Gen, deskripsi mendominasi._

.

Empat tahun lalu semuanya bermula.

Teddy mengingatnya dengan jelas seolah-olah baru terjadi kemarin. Baru terasa kemarin ketika dia menghabiskan beberapa hari selama liburan Natal di Grimmauld Place Nomor Dua Belas, berkumpul dengan keluarga ayah baptisnya. Baru kemarin untuk pertama kalinya dia bermalam di sana; tidak hanya sekadar berkunjung lalu kembali ke rumah neneknya saat malam tiba.

Harusnya Teddy hari itu pulang dari rumah Harry. Harusnya dia menemani neneknya. Hanya saja ... rengekan Lily untuk memintanya tetap tinggal serta pengaruh Wiski-Api—yang dimana dia menyalahkan Paman Ron serta George—mengurungkan niat tersebut.

Dia memilih tinggal, berbaring di salah satu sofa panjang di ruang keluarga, sembari mengutuk ketika kepalanya sakit. Sekelilingnya berputar hingga Teddy merasa ingin memuntahkan seluruh makan malam yang sebelumnya dinikmati.

Teddy seharusnya memilih untuk pulang karena dengan begitu dia tidak perlu mengalami kejadian aneh itu.

... kejadian dimana dia merasakan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirnya.

Dia sadar jika ada seseorang yang tengah mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya karena Teddy adalah tipe orang yang bisa bangun hanya dengan mendengar suara sekecil apa pun. Namun bukannya membuka mata, dia malah hanya bergeming; menahan keinginan untuk membuka mata dan melihat siapa yang baru saja berbuat iseng kepadanya.

Barulah setelah mendengar suara langkah kaki perlahan menjauhinya, Teddy memberanikan membuka mata, mengintip di antara kelopak matanya yang setengah terpejam dan melihat punggung seseorang berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Dan Teddy tentu saja mengenalnya. Dia mengenal postur tubuh tinggi dan ramping itu. Dia dengan mudah tahu hanya dengan melihat helaian rambut pirang panjang bak benang sutra itu. Teddy tidak perlu melihat wajahnya. Tidak, itu tidak perlu.

Karena satu-satunya tamu di rumah Harry yang rambut pirangnya diikat menyerupai ekor kuda hanya satu orang.

Itu adalah Louis Weasley.

Teddy tidak mengatakan apa pun keesokan harinya. Dia juga tidak menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Louis hanya karena tidak ingin membuat suasana canggung di antara mereka.

Mengapa Louis menciumnya? Mengapa pemuda itu melakukan hal seperti itu?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut tidak pernah dia tujukan kepada Louis, membiarkannya tertahan di tenggorokannya tanpa sekalipun terucap.

Saat itu—empat tahun lalu—dia hanya berpikir kalau Louis sedang melakukan keisengan. Bahkan mungkin sedang melakukan taruhan dengan Albus serta James. Lagi pula, sikap pemuda itu masih tetap sama seperti biasanya.

Masih dengan senyum ramah dan sapaan sopan jika mereka berpapasan.

Insiden ciuman itu pun dilupakannya dengan mudah, bagai sebuah mimpi aneh yang hadir dalam tidurnya.

Namun nyatanya, Louis tidak melakukannya hanya sekali. Hari Natal berikutnya, ketika Teddy memutuskan lagi untuk menghabiskan liburan kembali bersama Harry, kejadian itu kembali terjadi. Teddy ingat dia sedang tidur di perpustakaan; berharap Albus dan Lily tidak menemukan dirinya dan mengganggunya.

Louis datang lagi, berjalan dengan langkah kaki ringan tanpa mengenakan alas sebelum berhenti di sampingnya. Kali itu, Teddy berpura-pura masih tertidur. Dia sudah terbangun bahkan sejak Louis membuka pintu ruangan—hanya ingin tahu apa yang diinginkan pemuda pirang itu.

Teddy mencoba untuk tetap memejamkan kedua matanya ketika untuk kedua kali dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Ciuman itu tidak sesingkat seperti sebelumnya; seolah-olah Louis mempunyai keberanian lebih dan yakin kalau dia tidak akan terbangun.

Dicobanya untuk tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun. Teddy hanya bergeming, menahan keinginan membuka mata dan mendorong pemuda itu, sampai merasakan Louis menarik diri dan berjalan menjauh. Pemuda itu segera menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup; meninggalkan Teddy sendirian dengan wajah memerah dan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

Hal yang sama terjadi satu tahun kemudian dan sama seperti sebelumnya, Teddy menemukan dirinya tidak melakukan apa pun untuk mencegah hal tersebut tidak terulang.

Justru sebaliknya, dia merasakan gairah aneh dan antusiasme yang tidak bisa dijelaskan; menyelinap layaknya sesuatu di balik kegelapan.

Tanpa bisa dimengerti, _sesuatu_ itu berubah menjadi hal lain.

Ketertarikan mulai dirasakan Teddy kepada seorang Louis Weasley. Dia juga menyadari bahwa ketertarikannya terhadap pemuda itu melebihi apa yang dirasakannya kepada Victoire. Ketertarikan yang jauh lebih besar—dan liar—sehingga dia harus menahan diri jika berada di hadapan pemuda itu.

Bagaimanapun, Louis enam tahun lebih muda darinya. Mereka terpaut cukup jauh sampai membuatnya berulang kali berpikir untuk melupakan perasaan itu dan berpura-pura bersikap tidak tahu apa pun mengenai apa yang sudah dilakukan Louis—mengenai ciuman-ciuman tersebut.

Tanpa sadar, Teddy pun menciptakan sebuah jarak di antara mereka.

Jarak itu bagai sebuah jurang tanpa ujung.

"... Kau baru datang?"

Teddy tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Gerakan tangan melepaskan mantel bepergian seketika terhenti. Dia mendongak dan membuat kedua matanya bersitatap dengan sepasang mata biru itu.

"Yeah," gumamnya pelan, menurunkan pandangan, menggantungkan mantelnya, dan berjalan melewati Louis. Alih-alih menanyakan kabar pemuda itu, Teddy bergegas memasuki ruangan pertama yang dilihatnya. Lily ada di sana, berseru senang saat melihatnya.

Teddy sadar bahwa dia sedang berusaha menghindari Louis. Dia hanya menjawab seperlunya saat pemuda itu bertanya. Dia juga tahu ketika semua orang berkumpul seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, sepasang mata biru itu beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Sekali lagi, Teddy berpura-pura tidak menyadari dan memfokuskan perhatian lebih ke arah Victoire; setengah mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan wanita itu.

Dicobanya mengenyahkan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Louis terlihat kecewa karena sikapnya.

Terdengar kekanakan? Konyol? Teddy sendiri tahu itu. Hanya saja ... setelah semakin memikirkannya, perasaan semacam ini tidak seharusnya ada. Dia tidak seharusnya mempunyai ketertarikan terhadap Louis.

Ada begitu banyak alasan yang membuatnya lebih baik melupakan semuanya—semua perasaan dan ingatan dari setiap ciuman yang dicuri Louis darinya.

Namun, hatinya seolah tahu dan mengerti. Di antara semua penyangkalan yang logikanya berkali-kali tanamkan pada dirinya, semua itu seperti tidak bisa diterima.

Perasaan itu tidak akan hilang dengan mudah.

"Aku akan mengambil _butterbeer_ lagi," Teddy berkata dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Seulas senyum diberikannya untuk Victoire. "Kau mau?"

"Tentu."

Menghindari pada sepupu Weasley yang duduk di lantai, sibuk dengan catur sihir dan kotak-kotak Cokelat Kodok, Teddy berusaha menyeberangi ruangan. Menemukan di mana dapur adalah perkara mudah. Dia sudah sangat mengenal Grimmauld Place; menganggap rumah besar itu seperti rumah keduanya.

Tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Teddy bersyukur karena itu. Disandarkannya punggung pada salah satu rak. Segelas _butterbeer_ di tangannya. Dia tidak langsung menegak minuman itu atau menuangkan segelas lagi untuk Victoire. Kedua mata cokelat madunya hanya menatap tanpa berkedip gelembung busa di bibir gelas besar.

Pikirannya kembali tertuju pada Louis Weasley, teringat akan sikap dingin yang diberikannya, sampai tidak menyadari ada orang lain memasuki dapur. Hanya saat melihat ujung sepatu seseorang tidak jauh darinya, Teddy tersadar dan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

Orang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya justru berdiri di sana. Keterkejutan terlihat jelas di wajah tampan itu.

"Oh," Louis setengah berseru, "aku tidak tahu kau ada di sini."

Teddy tidak memberikan respons, lebih menganggap buih-buih _butterbeer_ jauh lebih menarik. Dapat didengarnya Louis tengah mencari sesuatu di rak, namun hampir dua menit tidak juga menemukan yang dimaksud. Pemuda itu mengutuk di bawah desah napasnya.

"Apa kau tahu di mana Bibi Ginny meletakkan garpu?"

Tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya, Teddy menjawab, "Di rak kedua sebelah kanan." Disesapnya sedikit _butterbeer_ dari gelasnya sembari menunggu Louis menemukan garpu lalu pergi dari dapur.

Hanya saja, tidak ada gerakan yang terdengar; memaksa Teddy untuk mendongakkan kepala. Dia kembali terkejut ketika menyadari jika Louis justru bergeming di tempat, menatapnya dengan saksama.

"Sampai kapan kau menghindariku dan menatapku saat berbicara?"

Pertanyaan itu bukanlah yang dia duga akan keluar dari mulut Louis. Teddy menemukan dirinya tidak langsung menjawab. Jemarinya mencengkeram gagang gelas dengan cukup keras.

"Aku tidak tahu maksudmu." Teddy berniat beranjak dari dapur ketika Louis berjalan mendekatinya, berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi kesal. "Kau menghalangi jalan, Louis."

"Mengapa kau menghindariku, Teddy?" Louis bertanya sekali lagi. Ada penekanan di akhir kalimat tersebut yang membuatnya melupakan keinginan pergi dari tempat itu.

Teddy masih juga belum menjawab. Dia menatap sepasang mata biru di hadapannya, mengamati wajah pemuda itu. Mereka tidak pernah berada sedekat ini, di mana Teddy bahkan bisa merasakan embusan napas Louis. Tanpa disadari, pandangannya mulai beralih dari mata menuju bibir Louis; mengingatkannya jika bibir mereka pernah bersentuhan sebelum ini.

Dan silakan hukum Teddy karena menyadari bahwa dirinya menyukai _setiap_ ciuman dari pemuda di hadapannya, bahkan sejak pertama terjadi.

"Kau tahu."

Perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk memfokuskan perhatian kembali ke arah Louis. Kerutan samar muncul di keningnya melihat ekspresi keterkejutan di wajah itu; membuat pemiliknya mundur dua langkah. Telapak tangan menutupi mulutnya.

Dan Teddy juga tidak bodoh untuk mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan itu berlangsung.

"Sejak kapan kau—?"

Teddy menyisir rambut dengan jemari tangannya sebelum mengusap wajahnya. Mendadak jantungnya berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangan. Dengan ragu, dilihatnya pemuda itu.

"Sejak pertama kali kau melakukannya."

Wajah pucat di hadapannya kini dinodai semburat warna merah. Teddy menahan keinginannya untuk mengusapkan ibu jarinya di wajah Louis atau membuat wajah tersebut semakin merah.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun?" Suara Louis terdengar tertahan, seperti ada sesuatu di kerongkongannya. "Mengapa kau membiarkan aku melakukannya? Maksudku— _bloody_ _hell_ , Teddy, kau pasti menganggapku"—Louis terdiam sejenak sebelum mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan suara berbisik—" _aneh_."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu."

Kedua pupil Louis melebar sempurna. "Lalu mengapa kau membiarkanku?"

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu! Apa lagi alasan yang masuk akal!?"

Baik Teddy dan Louis memperlihatkan raut wajah yang sama. Mereka sama-sama terkejut dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda di hadapannya sehingga tidak satu pun di antara Louis dan dirinya mengatakan apa pun dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka bergeming, menatap satu sama lain, sebelum terdengar Louis menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan amat perlahan.

"Aku selalu menyukaimu," Louis memulai, mengepalkan tangan di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya. Louis tidak berani menatap Teddy dan memilih menatap lantai di bawah sepatunya. "Tapi kau tidak pernah menyadarinya. Kau hanya melihat Victoire dan Victoire sementara aku di sini, menunggumu."

"Louis—" Pemuda pirang itu mendongak dan hampir membuat Teddy menelan kembali kalimatnya. Namun dia tahu harus mengatakan itu. "Aku terlalu tua untukmu."

"Hanya enam tahun. Kau seumuran dengan kakakku, ingat?"

Kali ini Teddy-lah yang menghela napas, mengusap kembali wajah dengan telapak tangan. Matanya mengintip ke arah pintu, jikalau ada seseorang di sana dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Hanya saja tidak ada siapa pun di sana.

"Kau juga menyukaiku, bukan? Karena itu kau tidak pernah mengatakan kepada siapa pun mengenai apa yang aku lakukan."

Teddy tidak menjawab. Dengan hati-hati dia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Louis. Kini, saat hanya ada sejengkal jarak di antara mereka, Teddy bisa mencium aroma tubuh Louis; mengamati lebih dekat sepasang mata biru yang begitu memikat itu. Teddy hampir kalah akan pesona mata Louis sebelum dia mengingatkan dirinya.

Disentuhnya pipi pemuda itu dengan telapak tangan. Louis sempat terkejut tetapi tidak menjauhkan tubuhnya. Semburat merah itu kembali menghiasi wajah Louis.

"Kau baru enam belas tahun, Louis," Teddy mengingatkan dan berhasil membuat pemuda di hadapannya mengernyit tidak nyaman. "Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang jika tahu? Apa pendapat Harry dan ayahmu? Atau yang lain?"

"Persetan dengan mereka, kau tahu."

Teddy hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak mengerti."

"Maka jelaskan padaku." Louis melepaskan diri dan mencoba merapatkan tubuh ke arahnya. Panas tubuh pemuda itu seolah-olah menyusup melewati pori-pori pakaiannya dan menyebarkan kehangatan. "Jelaskan padaku mengapa kau berbicara seperti kita tidak bisa bersama? Mengapa tiba-tiba saja kita membicarakan hal itu sekarang sementara kau bisa melakukannya dan mengabaikanku sejak empat tahun lalu? Mengapa Teddy?"

Napas saling beradu. Mata saling menatap satu sama lain. Teddy tidak merasa udara di sekitarnya sedikit lebih panas. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia hampir menyerah atas pesona itu—menyerahkan dirinya kepada Louis dan melakukan apa pun keinginan pemuda itu—namun logikanya berkali-kali berteriak mengatakan tidak.

Tidak sepantasnya Teddy melakukan hal seperti itu pada Louis. Pemuda di hadapannya masih di bawah umur. Teddy masih mempunyai moral.

Didorongnya tubuh Louis. Terlihat jelas merasa terkejut dan kecewa atas sikapnya. Teddy mencoba mengabaikan reaksi itu.

"Kita akan melakukan pembicaraan ini lagi jika saat yang tepat tiba."

Tatapan mata Louis seketika mengeras. "Kapan?"

"Tidak sekarang, Louis. Tidak dalam waktu dekat," kata Teddy sembari menggelengkan kepala. Dia beringsut menjauh, mencoba mengabaikan dadanya yang mendadak terasa sesak. "Aku harus pergi."

 _Ya, Teddy, kau harus pergi sebelum kau berubah pikiran._

"Jadi kau akan pergi begitu saja? Melarikan diri bukanlah sikap Gryffindor, kau tahu." Nada suara Louis naik satu oktaf. "Teddy—"

Teddy sudah terlebih dahulu memotong kata-kata pemuda di hadapannya dengan mendorong tubuh Louis ke arah dinding dan menekannya. Napas mereka kini memburu dengan pandangan tertuju satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak menghindar atau sedang mencoba melarikan diri," desisnya di antara bibir terkatup. Dilepaskannya tubuh itu dan sekali lagi mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada wajah Louis. "Aku hanya sedang mencoba menghindarkan kita dari masalah. Kau tidak tahu betapa saat ini aku ingin menciummu dan melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan. Merlin ... semua itu sudah cukup membuatku gila."

Teddy terdiam sejenak, mendekatkan wajah mereka, dan mengecup puncak kepala Louis sebelum menatapnya lagi. "Untuk sementara tidakkah ... tidakkah kau bisa sedikit bersabar dan menunggu? Setidaknya sampai kau lulus dari Hogwarts dan tidak mempertanyakan keputusan apa pun yang kauambil?"

Seperti mengerti akan maksudnya, Louis menganggukkan kepala. Teddy membiarkan bahunya merosot. Dia tidak segera menjauhkan tubuhnya namun membiarkan kepala terkulai di bahu Louis. Jantungnya masih terdetak kencang, sama seperti jantung Louis.

"Jadi ... kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama?" Louis bertanya, memecah keheningan, kedua tangan meremas pakaiannya. "Kau menyukaiku."

Teddy tidak bisa membendung tawanya. "Kau bisa menganggapnya seperti itu."

"Aku tidak keberatan, kau tahu. Mengenai harus menunggu sampai aku lulus dari Hogwarts."

"Yeah," Teddy bergumam. "Aku juga."

... _karena tidak ada salahnya untuk sedikit bersabar,_ suara di dalam kepalanya berkata.

Dan Teddy menemukan dirinya menyetujui hal itu.

— _ **the end**_

 _Yup. Saya hadir dengan pairing super langka ini lagi._ _Berhubung ngetik di ponsel karena laptop didominasi adik yang pulang, maaf typo-nya bertebaran, orz. N_ _o rambling, just wanna say thank you for reading and reviewing, my lovelies~~!_


End file.
